xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth-295
'History' Earth-295 is a reality that was accidentally created by Legion, son of X-Men leader Professor Charles Xavier and English diplomat Gabrielle Haller. Legion believed that the only way to bring peace to humans and mutants was to kill Magneto before he could incite the anti-mutant movement. He traveled back to a time when Xavier and Magneto both lived in Israel and were working at a hospital, taking the X-Men Storm, Iceman, Bishop, and Psylocke back with him. Legion tried to stab Magneto with a psi-blade, but Xavier shielded Magneto and was killed instead. By killing his own father, Legion made his own existence impossible. The M'Kraan Crystal resolved the paradox by restructuring reality. All the X-Men vanished from that reality, and a new reality came into existence. Bishop, already displaced in time, remained; but the chronal backlash fractured his mind. He wandered Earth for the next twenty years. The super-powered fight attracted the attention of Apocalypse. 'The Rise of Apocalypse' Apocalypse believed in natural selection, the "survival of the fittest". By his reasoning, super-powered beings deserved to run the world. When he saw such beings in action twenty years early, he set off to an early start on his campaign for world domination. Without heroes such as the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, and the Avengers, there was no one to stop him. The only opposition was Magneto, who took up Xavier's cause and brought together the X-Men. 'World System of the Age of Apocalypse' The world powers, as well as the face of the Earth, were drastically changed as a result of Apocalypse's war against normal humans. The world was divided between two superpowers: Apocalypse in North America and the Human High Council everywhere else. Both groups claimed to act in the best interest of their genetic breeds. Militarily, the sides were in a stalemate. North America was protected by a sea wall. The High Council had a large cache of nuclear weapons. As in our own Cold War, both sides were calling for peace while plotting the other's destruction. Any incident could have spiraled out of control and led to the annihilation of all humanity. During this period, Apocalypse had various ties with nonhuman groups: some favorable, as with the Inhumans; some unfavorable, as with invaders from the Negative Zone; and some unforgivable, as with the natives of Planet Poppup, who were subjected to medical experiments. Below are the various regions of the Age of Apocalypse: 'North America' The southern part of the continent was divided between Apocalypse and his four horsemen. These provinces were: *'The Badlands:' western and central Canada, with scattered human hideouts *'The Realm of Holocaust:' west coast of the United States, with capital in San Francisco. Holocaust's land was mainly used for genetic culling and the creation of Infinites. *'The Realm of Mikhail:' part of the Midwest. Very little is known about what Mikhail did here; he resided mostly in Europe, speaking for Apocalypse. *'The Realm of Abyss:' southern United States, including most of Texas, with capital at Dallas. *'The Realm of Mister Sinister:' Although Sinister had secret labs all over North America, he was given the other part of the Midwest, with capital at Chicago. *'The Realm of Apocalypse:' centered on the Eastern Seaboard, from Quebec to Florida, with capital at Apocalypse Island (formerly New York City). Somehow the X-Men escaped detection in the ruins of Xavier's mansion in Westchester County. 'Central America' Central America disappeared, possibly to make room for the sea wall (the exact means and motive were never disclosed). There was an Infernal Gallop to Avalon in the seas not far from Bermuda. 'South America' South America became known as "The Atrocity Zone." Brazil was obliterated by a nuclear strike. There may have been an Infernal Gallop on the west coast. 'Europe/North Africa' The people who escaped from the United States gathered here. They were governed by the Human High Council (also known as the Eurasian High Council). The region was defended by Sentinels, created by Bolivar Trask, and a nuclear arsenal large enough to destroy the entire North American continent. Areas of interest included: *'Muir Island:' a possible Sentinel manufacturing plant. *'London:' home of the Human High Council. Mikhail was also stationed here aboard Apocalypse's ship. *'The German Colonies:' possible Sentinel manufacturing plants. *'Pythagorean's Mountain:' former base of Magneto and the X-Men, destroyed by Apocalypse's troops. *'Human Settlements:' scattered across northwestern Africa. 'Asia' Asia was a wasteland. Japan was decimated by Apocalypse. The Middle Eastern oilfields were nuked. 'Antarctic' Avalon (the Savage Land in the Earth-616 Universe) was a lost world independent of Apocalypse and the Human High Council and was a safe haven for mutant and human alike. 'Timeline' 'Rise of Apocalypse' 'The Hunger Games' 'Infraworld' 'Infected' 'Noteable Figures' 'Apocalypse & the Horsemen of Apocalypse' 'The Maximoff Family' 'X-Men' 'X-Force' 'New Mutants' 'Places' 'Artifacts' 'Trivia' Category:Realities